


i wouldn't mind

by daydoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata and Kenma have a lazy Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wouldn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Another song request, this time for "I Wouldn't Mind" by He is We and Kenhina. I love that song and I'm not really sure what this is or why it's so short but I'm emotional about these nerds ~

Hinata woke to the sound of rain pounding against the windowsill.

He rolled over, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm, wishing he was one of those people who could sleep all day. His boyfriend was one of those people, unfortunately, and when Hinata opened his eyes, he saw that Kenma was still fast asleep. Figures. He slowly climbed out of bed, so as not to wake the other boy, and padded to the kitchen to make breakfast.

It wasn't exactly a tradition for Hinata to make breakfast on Sundays, but at this point it was kind of an unspoken agreement. Sunday was Kenma's day to make dinner anyway (which meant they'd probably end up eating take out because he always got distracted and forgot to cook) so Hinata figured the least he could do was give him a proper wake-up call.

He hummed to himself as he worked, and after much debate he decided on making waffles, if for no other reason than the fact that they're fast and he wanted to wake Kenma up as soon as he could. Hinata liked having the mornings to himself, but he liked spending time with Kenma more.

He was done with the waffles in record time, so he grabbed a plate and put the best one he could find on it, dousing it in syrup like Kenma liked. He poured a glass of juice, too, and carried both down the hall to the bedroom, prodding the door open with his foot.

Kenma was still asleep, naturally, so Hinata carefully set his breakfast on the nightstand and hopped back into bed. Rubbing his nose lightly against his boyfriend's, he whispered, "Hey, Kenma! Wake up, sleepyhead, I made you breakfast!"

Aforementioned sleepyhead just grunted. "Shouyou, it's like 7am. Let me sleep in peace," he groaned, wrapping the pillow around his head to hide his face.

Hinata poked him gently in the ribs. "You're such an old lady, Ken!" He giggled, and Kenma's head popped up from underneath the pillow.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, eyes narrowing at Hinata.

The other boy's own eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "Oh nothing, just Ken!" he sang, bouncing slightly on the bed to further agitate his boyfriend.

It worked. "You know I hate that nickname, you idiot!" Kenma tackled Hinata playfully, grabbing his torso and ruffling his already wild orange hair. "You did that on purpose," he laughed as he ran his knuckles over Hinata's head again.

"Well yeah, but I made you waffles!" Hinata pointed to the nightstand, swatting at Kenma's arm with his other hand, and Kenma loosened his grip a bit.

"Fine, I'll forgive you. But just this once."

Hinata giggled. "I doubt it. You'd forgive me for anything!" He laughed, planting a kiss on Kenma's lips and bounding down the hall to make a waffle for himself. He wasn't wrong, if Kenma was being honest, but he wouldn't say as much.

"Hey, Shouyou! What do you wanna listen to today?" he yelled in the general direction of the kitchen.

After a few banging noises, Hinata called back, "Doesn't matter, you pick this time!"

Kenma smiled to himself and grabbed his iPod off their dresser. He wasn't in the mood for anything in particular, so he just plugged it into the speaker and hit "shuffle." The first song that came on was upbeat, which he hoped would wake him up, at least.

Hinata returned, waffle and a glass of juice in tow on one of those TV tray tables. He sat on his side of the bed, putting Kenma's breakfast next to his own on their makeshift table.

This was how they'd always spent Sundays, ever since they moved in together when they started uni. Neither one of them really knew how it originated, but somewhere along the way they'd developed a tradition of eating breakfast in bed while they listened to music. They were always listening to music, anyway, so really it was more a matter of eating breakfast in bed that made Sundays special. But it was nice, regardless.

When Kenma finished his breakfast, he laid his head on Hinata's shoulder like he always did when he was happy. His boyfriend knew what that meant, so he asked, "What are you thinking about?" around a mouthful of waffle.

"Nothing much. I just really like doing this, is all." He gestured vaguely to the room in general. "I never had this before, y'know? Nobody ever wanted to spend time with me, so I just had my video games to keep me company. I'd still be like that, if it weren't for you."

Hinata shook his head. "You would've found someone eventually, even if it wasn't me."

Kenma tilted his head a little to look into Hinata's golden eyes that always made him weak in the knees. "You don't get it, do you? You don't even see how amazing you are."

"Huh? What did I ever do that was amazing?" Hinata was clearly confused, brow furrowing endearingly.

"You saved me, you idiot. I never liked people because people never liked me; till I met you, that is. I guess you could say you freed me from myself." He shrugged; he was always awkward when he talked about his emotions.

"Well, if we're gonna go there, I could say the same thing about you!" Hinata chirped, and Kenma just stared at him. "I mean it. Promise me you'll stay with me forever?" He stuck out his pinky, like a literal grade school girl.

Kenma wrapped his own pinky around Hinata's anyway. "Promise. But you know, forever is a long time."

Hinata smiled. "Exactly! I wanna stay with you as long as I can, which is forever."

Kenma didn't point out that they were bound to be separated before forever was up; something about Hinata made his chest feel warm, and he wouldn't mind feeling that for forever. "Okay, fine. If I stay by your side forever, do you promise your smile will always be the first thing I see when I wake up?" He stuck his pinky out, questioning.

Hinata took it without hesitation. "Of course! I'll always be smiling, just for you!"

Kenma laughed a little at that; Hinata was always smiling regardless of who he was with. But somehow it felt different when he smiled at his boyfriend, and Kenma needed the unspoken reassurance more than Hinata knew. "Thanks, Shouyou." He pressed his lips to Hinata's head just as a heavy metal song started blaring through the speakers.

"Ahhh! Kenma, make it stop!" Hinata covered his ears with his hands, laughing at the screams that he couldn't bring himself to consider singing.

"No can do," he said as something like revenge flashed in his eyes. "You called me Ken." He grabbed Hinata's hands, lacing his fingers with his own, and resorted to kissing his boyfriend to drown out the noise. Just like he always did.


End file.
